


A little comfort

by hchannibloom (bleepin_ufo)



Category: Hannibal (TV), The X-Files
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleepin_ufo/pseuds/hchannibloom
Summary: Dana suffers from nightmares but Alana is there to comfort her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EndlessSkies64](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSkies64/gifts).



> EndlessSkies64 liked my other Scully/Alana so I was inspired to write this one. Hope you like it!

Alana used to be a deep sleeper, but ever since she had started dating Dana Scully, she’d trained herself to be able to wake at a moment’s notice. It wasn’t just William that interrupted her sleep; Dana often had nightmares and Alana needed to be on hand to rouse her from them.

Tonight was no exception, and Alana tightened her hold around Dana instinctively when she began to whimper Mulder’s name.

Alana wasn’t jealous, far from it, but she resented Mulder for leaving Dana to cope with so much by herself. So she gently shook Dana awake, kissing her neck.

Dana struggled in her arms for a moment before she realized where she was; safe in Alana’s arms. Her cheeks were wet and she hid her face.

“Dana, what is it? You’re safe now. I’m here.” Alana’s voice was slow and soothing.

“Just Mulder. They were torturing him again.”

Alana kissed Dana’s forehead, then her full lips. Even when the brunette pulled back, not wanting to rush things, Dana pressed on, desperate to forget.

Finally Alana paused the kiss, searching Dana’s gaze in the early morning light. “We don’t have to do this,” She said seriously “I understand if you don’t want to.”

Dana responded by kissing Alana hungrily again. Her breath was hot in the brunette’s ear. “I _need_ you, Alana. I need you to help me forget.”

It satisfied Alana, enough for now at least. She had no desire to be nothing more than a means of forgetting for Dana, but right now she could see how much the redhead needed her.

Alana’s fingers tangled in Dana’s hair, pulling her toned body flush against Alana’s. The brunette’s fingers crept up Dana’s stomach, under her t-shirt and over her soft breasts, kneading them gently.

Dana sighed, pulling her shirt over her head to allow Alana better access. She groaned as the brunette dipped her head and suckled her nipples. There was a level of patience that had never existed in her impassioned relationship with Mulder.

As she grew more aroused, Dana began to grind her pubis against Alana’s hip, wet and ready for the brunette’s touch.

Alana chuckled against Dana’s throat, but she knew now was not the time to deny her lover, so she pressed Dana back against the bed and placed lazy kisses down her body. At her waistline, Alana lingered a moment, nipping lightly at Dana’s stomach before she pulled down her shorts.

Dana could see Alana’s eyes peeking up at her from their position between her legs. 

“Please Alana.” She crooned, hips rising in anticipation of touch.

Alana watched the beautiful frustration on Dana’s face for a moment before she dipped a finger between Dana’s labia, slicking fluid up over her engorged clit.

“Fuck!” Dana hissed, her hips bucking against Alana’s hand. 

After Alana had brought Dana close to orgasm, she pressed her lips to the swollen nub and suckled gently, slipping her fingers inside of her.

Dana began to rock against Alana’s hand, the delicious tension between the two sensations bringing her closer and closer until she came hard, crying Alana’s name.

Even then, Alana didn’t let up, slipping her fingers from Dana’s pussy so she could devour every drop of wetness, probing the redhead with her tongue.

Once Dana was exhausted, she grasped her gently by the hair, drawing her up for a kiss. She could see Alana was flushed with desire and exertion, and as they rolled onto their sides, Dana’s fingers found her wet cunt, dancing over her clitoris before slipping into her pussy.

At that first delicious stroke, Alana’s eyes slipped closed. She began to fondle her own breasts as Dana fucked her, curving her fingers expertly within.

“Oh god, Dana!” She breathed, steadying herself with a hand on Dana’s shoulder as she came.

Dana didn’t stop moving though, she increased her pace, drawing a second and a third orgasm from Alana before the brunette pulled her hand away and pulled Dana into a kiss, growling softly.

They settled back under the covers, hearts pounding, limbs entwined.


End file.
